Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz
to with highlights |skin = Light cornflower bluish gray |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Grayish purple |cutie mark = |headercolor = #D4F1D3 |headerfontcolor = #EF62B0}} to with highlights |skin = Light gold |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Pale, light grayish mulberry |cutie mark = |headercolor = #F9FEAE |headerfontcolor = #876FBA}} Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, collectively known as the Snapshots, are two female characters associated with Photo Finish who first appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. They are unnamed in Equestria Girls animated media, but they are named in merchandise. Development and design Violet Blurr resembles "Soigne Folio" and has a similar color scheme to S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, S05E14 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #6, Twinkleshine, one of the Breezies, and S05E21 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2. Pixel Pizzaz has a similar color scheme to Radiance, "Masquerade", "Gold Slipper", and Nurse Snowheart. On July 17, 2014, licensed-merchandise artist "PixelKitties" tweeted "Dear Princesses @MMeghanMcCarthy & @goldenrusset please let Pixel Pizzaz & her fabulous pigtails be in Rainbow Rocks! pic.twitter.com/t1cXsYDRhD" and writer Meghan McCarthy replied "@pixelkitties @goldenrusset We'll see what we can do." In the DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Jayson Thiessen states "I like Photo Finish's bandmates as well", and Ishi Rudell expressed disappointment that "we never got to see the Photo Finish band perform. Would have liked to see what they came up with." Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear as members of Photo Finish's band "Photo Finish and the Snapshots," during the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. In the first round of the competition, they attempt to sabotage the Rainbooms by tripping up Rarity with magnets and marionette strings. The Snapshots advance through the first round past the Diamond Dog boys but are defeated in the second round by the Dazzlings. They are last seen jeering the Rainbooms after they advance to the final round. During this, Violet Blurr holds a musical triangle and Pixel Pizzaz holds a pair of cymbals. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In the encore short Friendship Through the Ages, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear in a crowd shot during Rainbow Dash's verse. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear in support of their home school during the Friendship Games. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep Academy, Pixel Pizzaz mingles with Fleur Dis Lee before Principal Cinch's intervention separates the two students. Both Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz later appear as spectators during the academic decathlon. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In the animated short Photo Finished, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz assist Photo Finish in taking student photos for the school yearbook, mostly doing makeup and providing backdrops and lighting while Photo Finish takes the pictures. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pixel appears by herself in A Photo Booth Story assisting Photo Finish at the Fall Formal. Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Pixel and Violet appear in the Photo Finish ending of Constructive Criticism, helping Photo Finish complete a set for the school play using cameras and lasers. In Opening Night and Happily Ever After Party, they appear sitting beside Photo Finish as members of the audience for the school play. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pixel Pizzaz appears in Wallflower Blush's memory of the Friendship Games' party, talking to Fleur Dis Lee. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the segment "Dashing Through the Mall", Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz make background appearances standing on the second floor of the Canterlot Mall, across from Photo Finish. Other depictions Chapter books My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event, a screenplay novelization of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, includes Photo Finish's bandmates but does not individually identify them. Software Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. includes human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz as speaking background characters. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' dolls of Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, together with another such doll of human Photo Finish, have been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and released in a Toys "R" Us exclusive Ponymania "Photo Finish & the Snapshots" 3-pack, packaging of which names them with trademark symbol and gives them the description "They show off their rockin' style for the cameras!" Toysrus.com has used the misspelling "Pixel Pizzazz" on a listing of the 3-pack, and an Invodo video for them misidentifies the Snapshots as each other. Quotes Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name to Pixel Pizzaz: Pedantia Pixel. References ru:Вайлет Бла и Пиксель Пиззаз Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters